Ice Cream
by Chaerring Trinity
Summary: Kakashi kidnaps Sakura for one of his bets with Gai but Neji is the one that ends up with more than he bargained for.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any part of it though boy would I like to get a piece most of those men

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any part of it though boy would I like to get a piece most of those men!**

Ice Cream

Argh! I can't remember this last time I was this fired up! Kakashi-senpai is going to buy me lunch for the whole month! I stood facing Hyuga Neji about to fight him. I must be insane and it's all Kakashi's fault. Gai challenged him to a team competition and he accepted on the condition that the losers buy the winners ice cream. (ICE CREAM!! Of all the hair brained things!!) Since Sauske and Naruto are on a mission it's up to me and I've just finished a grueling shift at the hospital! He kidnapped me to the training field where Gai-senpai and Hyuga-san were already waiting.

"What the hell, Kakashi-senpai?!"

"We are going to fight them for ice cream and honor Sakura-chan." He gave me his patented eye crease and turned to Gai.

"How did you get him to come?"

Gai gave his good guy pose.

"I merely had to say fighting Team 7 and he agreed!"

I could have swore I heard Neji mutter something about standing right there and being able to talk but I ignored him as he was obviously just talking to himself and who was I to cut in?

"Kakashi! I refuse to participate! You didn't even ask!"

"Hmph. I assumed my opponent would be the Uchiha or Naruto. The outcome of this battle is already decided."

I froze. Oh he had so not said that. Kakashi sweat dropped and backed away from me. Good. I slipped my gloves on and cracked my knuckles.

"Really Neji-san? I hope you know what assuming does to you and me. You won't mind proving the outcome, will you? I believe we may have a difference in opinion."

He might have been taken aback. I didn't care, but I hate it when people suggested I can't keep up with my team of genii and Kyubbi container. I'm a genius too, damnit, and boy do I love proving them wrong. Sauske and Naruto weren't the only ones to train under a Sannin.

Our teachers moved to referee and we faced each other. Quickly I reviewed what I knew of his fighting style, a close range one which meant I had to keep my distance or conserve my chakra to use medical jutsu and open the chakra points h blocks. I wasn't stupid enough to think he wouldn't land a blow so I decided on combination attacks.

We began and he wasted no time obviously determined to knock me down swiftly. Imagine his surprise when my foot connected with his chest before he could hit me and sent him flying into a tree. I knew I had cracked at least two ribs but I wasn't feeling merciful. The shock on his face was priceless and totally worth giving up sometime for but it wouldn't last long so I pressed my advantage and opened a fissure that swallowed up the majority of him trapping him effectively. I pressed a kunai to his throat.

"Yield?" I murmured by his ear. He glared fiercely but after a few seconds ground out:

"Yeild!"

I hauled him up by the shoulders of his clothing. Gai was staring open mouthed with tears at us and Kakashi looked like the cat that ate the canary. Neji moved to leave.

"Wait." I said softly. I couldn't let and injured man walk away (especially not if I needed to see his undoubtedly hot chest to heal him). He was throwing an annoyed look over his shoulder. I ignored it and moved in front of him.

"Take off your shirt." I ordered it no nonsense and business-like.

"No" His eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to walk around with broken ribs?" I replied testily.

Now that the anger was gone I was exhausted and almost out of chakra. His eyes widened and I felt the slight satisfaction of surprising him yet again. He removed his shirt (I was right he's totally hot!) and I placed my hand on his abs trying not to admire (consciously anyway) his top of the line shinobi physique. A large bruise had already formed. I pushed my chakra into him searching for the breaks. There were three clean minor ones he had very strong bones. I seamed them back together and mended the bruise fighting the faint that was coming on from over exhaustion.

His flesh was warm beneath my fingertips. I stepped back mentally and literally from that and he replaced his shirt.

"Thank you … Sakura-san."

I smiled at him.

"Anytime Neji-san." Then I realized that the sun hadn't gone behind the clouds but that it was my own vision tat was blacking out and having no choice I succumbed to it.

I watched the pink haired conundrum in front of m collapse into her former sensei's arms. He sighed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Gai I'll be taking a rain check on the ice cream you owe us. I kidnapped her after an eight hour shift at the hospital, knowing her she probably hadn't even ate."

Impossible.

"You mean to say she beat me and healed me when she was already exhausted?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes. She has amazing chakra stores. Though I doubt she'll count it. You weren't taking her seriously and she took advantage of that, but still Gai owes us ice cream later."

As though summoned, Gai-senpai appeared.

"You were right Kakashi! Sakura has indeed bloomed into a magnificent blossoming tree of youth! Now we can have our fight!"

"Sorry Gai, I need to take her home."

I don't think he sounded sorry at all, but Sakura wasn't awake to exact her revenge and I owed her for healing me so I decided to step in.

"Have your fight. I'll take her home. What is her address?"

The glare Kakashi sent me would have made a lesser ninja quail.

Sakura idly thumbed through her mail three days later to find a plain white paper with just her name written on it elegantly. Curiosity overcoming her caution at the strangeness of it she opened it to see a simple sentence and a name.

_I request a rematch if you are so inclined._

_ Hyuga Neji_

She giggled grabbing a piece of green paper and hastily scrawling out:

_It would be my pleasure. Tomorrow's my day off. I'll be at the training grounds by one. _

_ See you there Sakura_

**Whew! I know I said I was working on Itasaku stuff and I am but I really wanted to put this one up. **


End file.
